1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to light emitting diode (LED) devices, and particularly to a light emitting diode device with even distribution of light emission.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Light emitting diodes' (LEDs) many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, faster switching, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness have promoted their wide use as a lighting source.
However, the conventional LED illumination apparatus generally generates a butterfly-type light field or has a radiation angle about 120 degrees. The intensity of light emitted by the LEDs is unevenly distributed; the light intensity dramatically decreases when the radiation angle exceeds 120 degrees.
Therefore, what is needed is an LED device which can overcome the described limitations.